Dana Mitchell
Dana Leigh Mitchell-Grayson is the wife of Carter Grayson from Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue. She is the beloved daughter of Captain Mitchell and the younger twin sister of Ryan Mitchell. Her Story Lieutenant Dana Leigh Mitchell served as an independent Power Ranger for three years and she is known as the 'indestructible' Pink Ranger. She is first seen gathering Carter, Chad, Joel and Kelsey from all around the city and her father gives them a briefing about Diabolico approaching Mariner Bay and gives them their rescue morphers. Dana designed, built and programmed all the Lightspeed morphers herself and made her Delta Morpher own as well. Dana served as Mariner Bay's only line of defense for three years alone and was hesitant to call upon a team; having served as an independent Ranger for so long. As time progressed, she accepted her teammates and even thinks of them as her family. In "Truth Discovered", she was reunited with her long-lost twin brother, Ryan Mitchell, whom she thought died in a tragic car accident they were in when they were children. After the accident, Captain Mitchell sent Dana to the Kerova Academy on KO-35, located in another galaxy. Dana returned to Earth at age 18, and defended Mariner Bay single handedly from age 18 to 21. Ryan and Dana were kidnapped by Diabolico but the twins escaped. Ryan joins the team as the Titanium Ranger. Over time, Dana formed a romantic courtship with the team's leader and Red Ranger, Carter James Grayson. Their courtship was brought to a stop when Dana was called out on a mission (Forever Pink) to stop an old school rival of hers, a mindless robot criminal, Astro, who was responsible for the devastation of nine planets in the Phyla Galaxy. She was on this mission for ten days, located on Gamma Orion, but the mission soon turned into a galaxy chase gone wrong. Dana was rumored to have died, devastating Carter, but was revealed alive, just severely injured. Dana finally defeated Astro on her own and his remains were destroyed. She safely returned to Earth, revealing that she is alive, reuniting with an overjoyed Carter. Dana and Carter reaffirmed their love for each other and Carter proposed, with Dana hastily accepting. The two unofficially married at Mariner Bay's Highest Point with starlight shining on them. Dana rejoins her team and teams up with the Time Force Rangers when Vypra returns from the dead as she teams up with Jennifer Scotts, the Pink Time Force Ranger. She and Carter are revealed to be a couple. Dana and Carter officially married in Mariner Bay Gardens several months before the Red Ranger mission. She also made an appearance in Super Megaforce with Carter while helping people in danger. She reveals that she and Carter are happily married and have 5 children. Gallery Dana in Super Megaforce.jpg|Dana as she appears in Super Megaforce Category:Female Love Interest Category:Live-Action Love Interests Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:Power Rangers Love Interest Category:Possible Romance Category:Genius Love Interest Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:TV Love Interests Category:Comical Love Interest Category:Humans Category:Protagonist's Love Interest Category:Tomboys Love Interest Category:Tragic Love Interest Category:Married Category:Parents Category:In Distress Love Interest